Sealing
The ability to seal objects into another object. Variation of Dimensional Storage. Also Called *Energy Seal *Fūinjutsu *Imprisonment *Jailing *Sealing Formula Capabilities The user is able seal objects like living beings, spells, tools and/or weapons, etc. within another object or person and release them when needed. If the sealed object has a power of its own (Mythical Physiology, Powerful Objects, etc.) possessor may be able to tap into that power. Applications *If the sealed object has a power of its own (Mythical Physiology, Powerful Objects, etc.) possessor may be able to tap into that power. *Seal Creation *Sealing Combat Variations *Deity Sealing *Demon Sealing *Dimensional Imprisonment *Elemental Imprisonment/Sealing *Event Sealing *Soul Sealing *Universal Force Sealing Associations *Binding *Demonic Arm *Demonic Empowerment *Force-Field Generation *God Hand *Insertion & Removal *Omni-Closure *Power Infusion *Powerful Objects *Sealed Form *Sealing Slash *Spirit Barrier *Teleportation *Weapon Manipulation Limitations *Depending to the strength of the user, the seals can weaken over time. *The creatures sealed inside people can potentially weaken their seal over time. *Depending on the creature's strength, it could force the person it's sealed in to break the seal. *Low-level users can only seal small things. *If the seal-carrying person dies, the being sealed may also do so. It depends of the seal, rules of the current universe, and relative power-levels. *The seal-carrying person's state of health/mind may be tied to the strength of the seal, so anything that disturbs them may give the sealed being a chance to break out. *Users of Anti Storage cannot be sealed. Known Users Gallery File:Eshi's_Gravity_Chains.png|Eshi (D.Gray-Man) forming chains out of dark matter, which is strong enough to seal away even Innocence abilities. File:MutaitoEvilContainmentWave.png|Mutaito (Dragon Ball) using the Evil Sealing Wave to seal King Piccolo into an electrical rice cooker at the cost of his own life. File:Dead_Zone.jpg|Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball) opens the Dead Zone, sealing anything that it sucks in, ironically his immortal self. File:Reaper_death_seal.jpg|Hiruzen Sarutobi (Naruto) using Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Seal to seal his soul and that of Orochimaru's amrs into the Shinigami's stomach. File:Reverse_Four_Symbols_Sealing_Technique_Activate.png|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) using the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique to absorb everything into his own body and seal them away as his last resort. File:Chibaku_Tensei_Orb.png|Nagato (Naruto) using the Chibaku Tensei, which seals the target into a pile of debris that forms into a celestial body. File:Jinchuuriki&Bijuu.jpg|The Jinchūriki (Naruto) are people who have tailed beasts sealed into them. File:Four_Symbols_Seal.jpg|The Eight Symbols Seal (Naruto) seals Kurama inside Naruto. TTJT.jpg|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) uses the Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal fuinjutsu to seal the Ten-Tails into himself, thus becoming the beast's jinchūriki. Tenten's_tools.png|Tenten (Naruto) seal weapons inside of her scrolls. Gaara_Sealing_Madara.png|Gaara (Naruto) uses the Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal to seal his target in a great pyramid of sand reinforced with Sealing tags. Sabaku_Sotaisu_Fuin.png|Shukaku (Naruto) uses the Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal powered by his Cursed Seals. Tikal's Prayer.png|Tikal (Sonic the Hedgehog) sealing Chaos into Master Emerald with her own spirit. File:Plutogrim.png|Mard Geer (Fairy Tail) used Alegria to imprison Fairy Tail inside Plutogrim. Duke of Soleanna.png|Duke of Soleanna (Sonic the Hedgehog) use a Chaos Emerald to seal Iblis into Elise's soul. Book Maker.jpg|Kumagawa's Book Maker has the special ability of sealing away all kind of abilities a person has. Taoist_H.png|Taoist (Valkyrie Crusade) sealed demons within her talismans, using them as weapons. Darkness ÄRM, Igneal.jpeg|Enraged after their fight ended as a stalemate, Halloween (Marchen Awakens Romance) decided to humiliate Alan by using his Darkness ÄRM, Igneal to seal him inside Edward the Dog. Enigma_profile.png|Terunosuke Miyamoto's Stand, Enigma (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) allows him to seal pretty much anything, including himself, in paper. Bookend H.png|Bookend (Valkyrie Crusade) seals demons in a book she uses to banish demonkind, using their powers against themselves. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Sealing Category:Common Powers